It's All My Fault
by MishaMETAL
Summary: Sakura has a wonderful boyfriend, brother, and father. But these people who love her most, would do anything to protect her even if it ment causing her pain. Twoshot SXS
1. I love you

**It's All My Fault**

Sakura sat in her desk as she looked out the window of her classroom. She watched the fields as there was a soccer game going on. Smiling dreamily as she watched the one player kick the ball and shot it in the net. She sighed as she watched. _Syaoran is so good_. She thought, before her thoughts were snapped back into reality.

"Sakura!" The teacher called her. Sakura looked up shocked and relaxed a bit as she waited for the teacher to continue. "Can you tell me what Mars is?" The teacher asked her, testing her to see is she where awake.

"Uhh… a chocolate bar?" Sakura asked. The class roared in laughter and the teacher sighed as she rubbed her temples, "Please pay more attention in the classroom, Sakura. I would hate for one of my good students to fail my grade." She told her, Sakura blushed slightly as she nodded.

"Class is dismissed." The teacher said and watched the students rush out to go home. Sakura waited outside of the boys' change room, waiting for Syaoran. It had been about four years since the couple had confessed their feelings for each other. And Sakura found herself falling more in love with the boy every day. Her love continued to grow more passionate than she imagined. It was puppy love when they confessed. But she's learned that even that love matured into what she's become now. She blushed as she thought about their confession. It was definitely an amazing experience to go through.

The boys' started coming out of the change room and Sakura turned to watch for her handsome boyfriend. Syaoran emerged laughing alongside Eriol. They both noticed Sakura and smiled.

"Hey." Syaoran greeted her as he kissed her cheek. Eriol smiled, "Why isn't Tomoyo here waiting with you?" He asked politely. Sakura looked at him.

"She said that she had to go home for something and told me to tell you to go there after school." Sakura shrugged, not knowing the reason Tomoyo insisted him on going to her house. Eriol nodded, "Thanks, I guess I should go then." He said as he waved at the couple.

Syaoran smiled down at Sakura and took her hand and walked with her out the school doors.

"So how's your ankle?" Syaoran asked her as they walked slowly in the nice summer breeze. Sakura had nearly forgotten about her ankle; she had been limping the whole time. _Damn Kero_. Sakura thought to herself, remembering how she had almost broken her ankle. "It's getting better," She started, "I can almost walk better now." She said happily.

"Does it still hurt to walk?" Syaoran asked concerned. Sakura smiled and looked up at him. "A little, but I'll be fine." She told him as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I need to ask you something." Syaoran said after a while of walking in silence. Sakura popped her head up to look at him, waiting for him to continue. "Do you think you can get out of the house tonight?" He asked her. Sakura furrowed her eyes in confusion. "I want to take you somewhere." He told her, smiling down at her. Sakura stared at him, thinking about how she could get out of the house without her father and brother knowing. She looked down, "I don't know. Touya would probably hear me, since it is hard to climb out of my window, especially with a sprang ankle." She told him. Syaoran thought about it as well, "Good point."

"Where would you like to take me?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise." He said calmly. "I'll come here then, and climb up to get you." He said. Sakura's eyes widened. "Is it really that important?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"What about my brother?" Sakura started, the mention of her brother made Syaoran's nose wrinkle as he secretly scoffed at him. The boy had always given Syaoran trouble. "He would hear you, and you obviously know what he would do to you then. He'd think you were coming up to spend the night. He still doesn't like the idea of us going out." She said in concern for Syaoran's safety. Syaoran smiled sweetly at her. "I'll be quiet then." He grinned at her, turning so that her body was in front of him.

She giggled as he tickled her. She pushed herself away from him as instinct when someone tickled her. Her foot slipped off the curb behind her, causing herself to fall backwards. She gasped as she held onto Syaoran's shirt for support. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waste before she had time to fall, concern filled in his eyes. Once she stopped falling, she was being held by Syaoran, who was staring at her with an intense gaze. She watched him as he tightened his grip around her waste and came closer. She parted her mouth and her eyes became weak.

Syaoran's lips came down and crashed against hers. It was slightly hard, but firm and soft. Their eyes were softly closed and Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Syaoran couldn't possibly tighten his grip around her, her waste was so close to his; they were almost attached.

By accident, Sakura pulled away as she grunted in pain. She slightly slid down to the ground so that there wasn't pressure on her ankle. "Sakura!" Syaoran held her fast.

As she held onto his shirt, she tried to pull herself up so that she was standing, but the pain was unbearable. "I think when I slipped on the curb I did something to my ankle again." She said. Syaoran picked her up and carried her, the rest of the way.

Sakura's arms were around his neck again for support. She stared at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you." She whispered. Syaoran nodded and continued carrying her with his serious face.

"Sakura?" Touya yelled from the top of their home steps, he was coming outside, ready to go somewhere when he saw his sister in the arms of the brat. He narrowed his eyes at him as he ran towards them.

"What happened?" He asked both of them, glaring at Syaoran.

"I hurt my ankle again." Sakura said.

Secretly thankful that Syaoran was there to help her, Touya hid it as he glared at the boy. _He's always there_. Touya started to grab Sakura when Syaoran slightly stepped back with her. "I can take her in." He told him sternly. Touya glared at him for what seemed like an eternity, but finally moved aside to give them room to walk by. As Syaoran walked by him with Sakura in his arms, Touya ruffled Sakura's hair, "I'll be back later to check on you, monster." He told her before he ran off.

Sakura's father still wasn't home from work when they entered her house. Syaoran set her on her bed gently and planned to stand up, but was quickly deciphered when Sakura pulled him down with her. He managed to sit on the edge as he looked at her soft skinned face. Softly rubbing her cheek with his thumb he smiled sweetly at her, remembering when they first met. He remembered seeing her for the first time how angry he was that a pretty girl would possibly turn out to be the mistress of the Clow cards. He was angry because he wanted the cards, but resisted by her beauty. The only reason he wanted them was to not be punished by the elders of the Li clan. But soon after he realized it was worth it.

Sakura sat up and stared him in the eye. She wished so dearly to kiss him, but something told her that it wasn't the right time, "Is something wrong?" She asked him. He nodded as he stared at her, "Just thinking." He told her. He kissed her chastely and stood up. "I'll come to pick you up at ten" He told her as he started for the door.

"That late?" She asked him as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's better at night." He said, and closed her door.

-

The moon was full, giving Syaoran some light. He climbed slowly up to Sakura's room. Sakura watched from her window, awaiting him. _This will never work,_ she thought to herself, _especially with a sprang ankle such as mine_. She looked down the ankle she was trying not to put pressure on. She then turned to look at Kero's sleeping form and glared at him. _It's all because of him_.

She looked back down and realized that he was waiting on a branch. She sweat dropped at his capacity to climb and not be afraid of how high he was. His hand was stretched out to her as he smiled, "C'mon."

She laughed nervously as she slowly brought her sour ankle out the window first. "Sit on the ledge and I'll pick you up." He told her. She did as she was told and held out her arms to hold herself around him. When he picked her up bridal style, he jumped down and landed on his feet and stood up.

"Wow. Did anyone tell you, you're like a cat?" Sakura told him, making him laugh at her comment. He carried her down the street.

"Is this gunna be a long walk? I would hate to cause you so much trouble carrying me, I'm such a burden." She said with her head hung low. He shook his head as he continued walking, "You're not a burden, if you were, I would have dumped you long ago. Besides, it's not that far." He said to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder as she waited for the surprise he was about to give her.

Sakura recognized the place he was walking into. This was his house but, he was going to the forest behind it. Sakura was confused, why would he be taking her to his forest? He took her deeper into the forest after Sakura watched behind them in the highest window of their huge house, Wei was watching with a smile. Sakura rose an eyebrow and looked at Syaoran before she watched the path ahead.

They came to a small river and a clearing with a blanket set down on the ground, _a picnic?_ Sakura thought as she watched it come closer and closer.

Syaoran set her down on the sheet and sat down beside her. He gave her an apple from the basket of food he had in front of them. Sakura felt a cold chill and hugged herself. Syaoran noticed and pulled a blanket out from the basket, he new it would be cold at this time of night. He wrapped it around her body and felt her cuddle against his body. Smiling at her childishness he sat against the tree behind them and let her sit in between his legs for warmth.

"So this was the surprise?" She asked him. The sound of her voice rumbled against his chest. He looked out at the shining river beside them. "I come here often, and decided that I should bring you here."

"But why so late?" She asked him. He turned his head to look at her, "Like I said, it's better at night. It's not as pretty in the day." He told her. Sakura took another bite of her apple and watched the river.

"It reminds me of when I first came here. This was my first place by myself, I felt peaceful. I was a bit angry when my mother sent me here suddenly, telling me that I was suppose to become some random girls enemy in order to get the cards." He told her. Sakura felt something slightly tug at her heart when he said she was supposed to be his enemy. He chuckled, "I never would have thought that I would find myself fallen in love with her instead."

Sakura smiled, "When did you start liking me?" She asked curiously. Syaoran looked down in thought, "I seriously don't know. I think it was when I decided to make that bear after hearing you and the others talk about how you give a stuffed teddy bear to your loved one."

"I don't know why I made it at the time. I wasn't even aware of it when I bought the kit." He whispered. Sakura leaned in on his chest as she listened to him. He was so comfy to lay on. "And when I had it with me one day, Yukito came and sat beside me." He started, causing Sakura's bitter interest, "He asked me if it was for someone that I loved, and at the time, every time I stared down at the silly thing, you're face always came to mind. And when he asked me that, I panicked. I dropped the bear and ran but was stopped by Yukito's other half. He gave me the bear when I dropped it and told me that he felt love in my heart for you. I was shocked and sat at Penguin Park asking myself if I really liked you."

Sakura fell completely silent. She had no idea that he could possibly hold such feelings for her then; it was a long time after that when he confessed. "After that, the thought was still in my head and every time I saw you I realized that I loved you. And every moment without you, I would still see your face."

Syaoran tightened his grip around her waste as he nuzzled her neck. Sakura held his hand underneath the blanket they were in. "Most people have to look for someone. Not many people get to have their partner so quickly in life because of magic." Sakura started to say. Syaoran opened his eyes as he listened to her. "I'm very lucky to have you Syaoran. I wouldn't change you, and I would never trade you for anything." She said as she turned around to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I guess you could say I should thank my mother for sending me here huh?" Syaoran chuckled, suddenly having the images of what had happened to him when he failed to bring the cards home. Sakura sat up and stared up at him in concern. It almost looked at if there were tears in her eyes. She stared at the scar on his forehead and almost chocked on her tears. Syaoran sighed as he held her head, "Please don't cry Sakura. It's in the past now. I'm free." Sakura still couldn't stop her tears.

"I still feel like it's my fault." She coughed out. Syaoran pulled her towards his chest as he hugged her. "Stop thinking that. You were worth every strike they gave me." He said, feeling the dampness of his shirt grow as she sobbed.

"_You are no longer a member of this family!_" Syaoran heard his mother's voice again. Her cold voice leaking the hatred she held towards him because of the choice he had made. The elders punished him for weeks. But it was nothing compared to being separated from Sakura for so long.

"I'm sorry." Sakura sobbed. Syaoran held her more tightly.

"Sakura, it's in the past now. Just be thankful I'm here and never have to go back again." He said. Sakura looked up at him, her face soaked with salted water. Syaoran smiled down at her as he whipped her tears away, "Promise me not to let it bother you again. It wasn't your fault."

Sakura smiled sweetly and rose up to kiss him. "I love you" She said as her eyes became heavy, and soon she fell asleep on his chest. He was surprised at her sudden sleepiness but wrapped his arms around her, to keep her warm. "I will always love you." He whispered as he closed his eyes to enjoy the night with her in his arms.

- - -


	2. Protective Brothers

Slowly his eyes opened when the sound of chirping birds rumbled to his ears. He suddenly closed his eyes at the brightness of the morning sun. Feeling slightly uncomfortable Syaoran tried to move but stopped when he felt something heavy on his leg and chest. He looked down to see the beautiful girl of his life sleeping pleasantly in his arms. Syaoran's eyes widened at the realization they have slept there all night.

Syaoran panicked trying to get up; careful not to wake the girl and lightly shifted her to the side. Sakura turned over on top of him and Syaoran relaxed slightly. He knew he would be in tremendous trouble with her brother. He watched the girl sleep as he thought of how to get by this situation without any trouble. He saw the girls eyes slowly brake free of the nights spell they were under. She looked up at him and smiled happily as she cuddled a little more to his warm body. Then suddenly after she had hugged him her eyes widened and she sat up and looked at him for only a second before she was frantically searching around herself to see where she was. Her heart slowed down as she remembered about the night before and she looked back to Syaoran and gave him a soft look that said how Syaoran felt.

"Oh no." Sakura looked down as her head fell into her hands. Syaoran's sympathy for the love of his life rose as he watched her frame. "What do I do? It's all my fault, I fell asleep and now Touya will get angry with you."

Syaoran moved towards her and held her tightly. "It's not your fault." He started as he held the crying girl. She looked up at him with the tears that stung her eyes so much.

"You don't understand. Because of me, you got that scar, because of me, you lost the right to have the Clow Cards, and because of me…" Her lips trembled as she watched Syaoran's eyes furrow in anger, "My brother will probably kill you." She whispered. Syaoran pulled her closer and kissed her hard, making her relax in the slightest way. After a few seconds he pushed away as he held her fast, "Stop thinking everything's you're fault!" He yelled. Sakura stopped sobbing as she stared up at him in surprise. Never before did he raise his voice to her. Slowly his hand came to her face as he held her cheek delicately when his gaze softened. Sakura's eyes widened at what she had saw next. Never had she seen Syaoran cry. The water that was trembling on the button of his eyes slowly slid down his face. "It breaks me to see you hurt yourself like this, especially when you didn't do anything."

Sakura gently brought her arm up around him, and her other hand came up to cradle his face. She stared at him longingly and she moved herself so that her legs were wrapped around his torso. She was now looking down at him as she whipped away the stray tear. He was brushing her hair to the side with his hand. He was no longer crying.

Suddenly, when Sakura was about to come down and kiss him, Syaoran held her fast and turned her over so that she was now lying on the cloth and Syaoran was on top. He came down and kissed her himself. Her hands were at the sides of her head as she kissed him back. He came back up slowly to look at her softly and said, "Let's take you back." She nodded and let him help her up.

They walked along the sidewalk, with the help of Syaoran to support her, as they neared her home. Touya was racking the leaves until he noticed them and stopped suddenly; the rack fell to the ground with a loud smack.

Seeing the smiles on their faces as they watched where they were going Touya never wasted a second as he walked up to them. Perhaps it was coincidence but both Sakura and Syaoran looked up at the same time to notice Touya walking fairly fast towards them. Before they could do anything Sakura was pinned down on the ground and Touya was dead in Syaoran's face.

Sakura heard a faint smack before her mind could register what had happened and looked up to see Syaoran being hit by her brother. Her eyes widened, when she gasped.

"You fucking bastard. How dare you take her out all night?" She heard Touya shout in between punches. Soon Syaoran could manage to block his fists and was able to dodge him. When Touya readied himself for another attack Syaoran quickly hit him smack in the face, causing Touya to loose his balance. But soon after Touya regained his composure and started throwing Syaoran off guard again with his powerful training.

"Touya stop it!" Sakura shouted with tears as she tried to stand.

"Sit down Sakura!" Touya growled down at her as he continued to hit Syaoran. Syaoran was managing to block him and defend himself, but never thought of hitting him back. He was the love of his life's brother. How could he do that to her?

Once Touya started different attacking techniques on the boy Sakura grabbed him around the neck, throwing him off guard and falling backwards. "Please, Touya stop! You have no right-!" She tried to say but suddenly was thrown to the ground, causing her to loose her breath from the impact to her buttocks when she hit the ground. Then her head through back in surprise as she stared up at him in horror.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he dodged another blow to the face.

"Touya stop this!" Syaoran tried to say. But Touya kept trying to beat him. Suddenly Syaoran felt that he had no choice but to bring out his training, which was way more advanced than Touya's.

As Touya blew another punch Syaoran grabbed his fist and held it in place. Touya's eyes glazed over with hatred and surprise all at once and he tried again with the other hand. Syaoran grabbed that and threw it aside and grabbed his throat ruthlessly, spinning himself in order to shoot a kick from underneath Touya that blew his legs from beneath him until Touya was on the ground and held in a position he could not get out of.

Sakura watched them in sadness. But she was not complaining about Syaoran's attitude. She knew he did not harm her brother, and she felt that Touya deserved it. But nonetheless she still cried.

"Touya…" Sakura sobbed.

"What's going on out here?" A voice called from Sakura's front door. They all looked up-with the effort of trying to turn his head Touya seized a glance at his father- to see the man with glasses staring at the scene with furrowed eyebrows. Sakura knew that look, it was rare, but she knew what it was; anger. He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her arm, "C'mon sweetheart." He told her softly as he pulled her up. She reluctantly held his arm with both hands and pulled herself up. Leaving her to hold herself up with the post beside her Fujitaka now stood in front of Syaoran and Touya.

Syaoran stared up at the man bewildered and scurried himself off of Touya with an apologetic stare. Fujitaka never noticed however, his attention was on the ground on his idiot son. He made a quick glance at the boy who was dating his daughter and saw what he thought was painted on his face. Looking back at Touya he saw his expression never faltered from the anger he held before when attacking Syaoran, but Fujitaka knew by the look in his eyes that he knew he would be scolded. "Get up." He spoke menacingly. His voice usually leaked the sweet kindness he always held. But tonight it was angered by his son's actions.

Touya reluctantly stood in front of his father, still daring to keep his brave exterior. "What are you more afraid of, your baby sister growing up? Or being kicked out of your own home?" Fujitaka barked in his sons face. Sakura gave a quick gasp as she heard this and a stray tear washed her previous tears as she watched in fear. She had never witnessed such menacing attitude from her father…never.

Syaoran came beside her to continue supporting her up. Sakura fell into her boyfriend's chest as she wept. She whispered something but was muffled by her covered face. He almost swore that it was a muffled apology, lightly confusing him to the bone, but he decided to ignore it and waited to see what happened. He held her closer to him comfortingly.

Touya just stood his ground, not speaking a word, and glared at his father like the stubborn boy he always was when he was in trouble. Syaoran tightened his grip around Sakura when he felt her trembling underneath him. He looked down at her to notice tears dripping from her eyes. His shock jerked his head back to the scene in front of him.

Touya just looked away from his father after a long period of silence that frightened the couple. He never dared to raise his voice to his father, especially when he held such fierce anger.

"Think twice before you do something like that again." Fujitaka understood that Touya had understood his threat and controlled himself again. He turned and headed straight for the door, "Come in whenever you're comfortable, and you're welcome to stay for the afternoon." He told Syaoran when he passed him, still not yet calm. For the first time, Syaoran was slightly afraid of Sakura's father. He nodded and went back to calm Sakura. Touya never moved from his spot. He was secretly gritting his teeth in annoyance and anger he was yet to steam off. His fists were full of fury, shaking in the lust to hit something hard. Syaoran saw this when he took a glance towards him. Fortunately Touya never noticed. Syaoran felt Sakura grip his shirt tighter when her knees were finally giving out on her. He caught her with no effort and helped her inside.

Once they were inside, Touya closed his eyes and his fists stopped shaking. His tension released and his eyes opened lightly as he gazed down at the ground. Without another look at the house, he abandoned the lonely rack on the ground and his home for the day.

-

Syaoran laid Sakura on the soft couch gently, careful not to harm her in any way, especially with that swollen ankle of hers. Sakura, whose arms were gracefully snacked around his muscular neck, was careful not to let go. Once Syaoran set her down she knew from experience he would let go and get her something to either drink or eat. But she wanted him to stay, every time, but he would never let her.

When she felt her bum touch the soft cushion her grip on his neck became ferociously tighter and she pulled him down almost on top of her. Of course her intentions were only to bring him down beside her; this surprised both of them. They were forced to stare at ones gaze with passion. And unconsciously their bodies were as close as close can get. Syaoran's arms wrapped around her waist first, first step for getting comfortable. Sakura's hands found their home in Syaoran's hair at the nape of his neck. In an attempt to help him get comfortable, she pulled herself a little bit higher to allow his arms to sneakily hide behind her torso.

Their was a war inside Syaoran's head, total opposites competing for victory. He would either grab her or pull away. He wanted to explore her, but he also didn't want to make the mistake of loosing her dignity. And also her father was in this house somewhere. He didn't want to take the risk to get him angry again. As Syaoran was thinking this, he didn't notice Sakura wrap her left leg around him, bringing him back to his senses. He lost himself in her beauty and desirable skin.

Both of them never noticed Sakura's blouse unbuttoned near the top, although that was how she dressed almost all the time. Syaoran realized that he had forgotten this once he looked down at her neck when he had the urge to kiss her. The opened space gave him the opportunity. He lowered himself and slowly brought his lips to her warm flesh, first with his tongue sneakily touching it first, sending cold shivers down Sakura's spin. Her back slightly arced at the sensation the touch of his lips on her skin gave her, causing her neither region to bump into his for a split second, making the both of the quiver in excitement.

Syaoran unbuttoned a few of her buttons and stopped before he went any further when an idea struck him. He expertly felt her down from underneath her torso and along the side of her rib cage until he met the end of her shirt, peeking his fingers underneath he pulled it up, using his thumb to stop it from falling down again. He brought his lips down, leaving trails of feather light kisses over her shirt, to start his earlier ministrations on her belly.

He was lost in his actions. Control was no longer an asset he used. His natural instinct possessed his mind and his body; like a wolf in hot pursuit. Sakura was wiggling under his touch. The way he kissed her body made her gasp for breath over and over again. She had to admit, it was turning her on. She couldn't help but wrap her legs around him when he brought himself level to her. He stared down at her with clouded eyes. She held herself close to him, not wanting to let go.

When Syaoran was about to come down and steal another kiss he was interrupted by a shatter, causing the both of them to snap out of their hazy passion. They sat up; hardly separating from the positions they were currently in and looked to the doorway that led to the stairs. Kero hid behind the broken vase that had caused the noise. Sakura and Syaoran furrowed their eyebrows at the fur ball. Soon after a small pause Kero popped his head up and gave a nervous chuckle, scratching the back of his head, smiling like a silly child.

"Kero…" Sakura breathed. Suddenly there were footsteps and it was only a few seconds before Syaoran and Sakura realized that it was her father on his way to discover what the racket was. They both scrambled to sit up straight beside each other and prepare themselves for her father. Kero too was surprised and turned to see the tall man was only a few feet away and dropped in his stiff toy form.

Fujitaka stopped when he was in front of the shattered vase, staring down at it blankly, and then looking up at the teenagers in utter questioning eyes. "What happened?" He asked calmly, waiting for an explanation.

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other, Sakura fidgeting her thumbs in her lap, and Syaoran scratching the back of his neck in thought.

"I really don't know. We were just sitting here talking and suddenly it crashed." Sakura said calmly. Syaoran stared at her then turned his gaze to his future father in law…hopefully. Fujitaka looked down again as he bent over to collect the pieces. When Syaoran stared back at Sakura he'd noticed her shirt was still unbuttoned to an extent to see her cleavage and suddenly made a fast move to button at least two up before Sakura's father had time to realize. Sakura gasped after she'd realized herself she could have been caught wearing such inappropriate clothing in front of her boyfriend and father. She gave a wary glance towards him and stood and walked towards her father.

"It's alright dad. I can pick it up for you." She said as she bent down in front of him, collecting pieces herself. Still, her father never moved. Sakura picked up Kero and dropped him on the soft couch beside her. Allowing him to stretch from the uncomfortable tension he had to be in. Fujitaka smiled as he picked the pieces up with his daughter. He didn't normally have any time alone with his daughter. He was usually so busy. He was happy to know that she had a good boyfriend to make her happy, and a loving brother who cared about her. This new thought brought Fujitaka's smile turn into a sad frown.

Why would Touya do such a thing? Surely he'd brought up a good gentleman; never had he witnessed such behavior from that boy. Fujitaka looked up to see Syaoran picking up a few dirty dishes from the coffee table and would have smiled at his responsible attitude, but instead he furrowed his eyebrows in realization.

Fujitaka knew full well what it was like to love a sister. He knew the urge to protect. He too had a sister. Fujitaka soon came to understand Touya's behavior. Touya would resist the idea of loosing a sister to another man. In other words, all men in his eyes were criminals, and may hurt his baby sister. Fujitaka stood up, shards of glass in hand and turned to hunt for a garbage can.

_The boy is afraid to loose her._


End file.
